Guitar Solos
by Val127
Summary: Sequel to Only 999,999 Left. George and Alicia have a contest in the Gryffindor Common Room, who comes out on top? Mini George/Alicia fic*Finished*


**Guitar Solos**

Alicia Spinnet threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she twirled around in her dorm.  She pulled a piece free from the cherry lip gloss that coated her lips as she sang along to her favorite song on her Wizards Wireless.  Banging her head in time to the music, she danced over to the wardrobe that held her robes.

"I was a high school loser never made it will a lady till the boys told me something I missed.  Then my next door neighbor had a daughter with a favor so I gave her just a little kiss, now like this!  Walk this way!  Walk this way!" Alicia sang with very exaggerated arm motions.  

"Alicia?" called a voice from the hall.

"Yeah!  Come on in!" she shouted, eager for her two best friends, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, to come in and help her pick out something to wear.

"You sure?" called the voice.

"Yeah!" Alicia yelled, breaking into an air guitar solo that filled the room.

Alicia was so busy with her solo that she didn't notice when an unexpected red-head came into the room.  The red head stared at her for a split second before joining in on the now air guitar duet.

"Right on!" George yelled, with the final riff of the guitar.

Alicia looked up at him in shock.  Then she screamed, "What the hell are you doing in here?  Where did Angelina and Katie go?"

George looked over at her in surprise.  "Katie?  Angelina?  Were they here?"

"No, they knocked on the door and… Oh, I guess that was you, wasn't it?" Alicia asked him, her air guitar still in her arms.

"Yeah," George grinned.  "Great solo though!  I'm happy that I could make it a duet."

Alicia's cheeks colored slightly.  "Well, I'm a better guitarist anyway!"

"No way!" George responded immediately.

"I could kick your butt any day!" Alicia told him smugly.

"Alright, an air-guitar contest!  Right now!  Down in the common room." George challenged her.  

"And who is the judge?" Alicia asked.

"Anyone in the common room.  Why?  Too chicken to have a play off?" George teased.

"Hell no!" Alicia grinned back at him.  "Alright, let's take five minutes to get into costume and then we'll meet down in the common room.  Cool?"

George grinned his answer and swept out of the room.  Immediately, Alicia ran over to the forgotten wardrobe and started to pull out random pieces of clothing.  Frustrated, she then proceeded to go through Angelina's and Katie's clothes before finding something appropriate for the contest.

When the five minutes were up, Alicia looked in the mirror for the last time before hurrying down the stairs to the common room.  There was no way George was going to win because of her disqualification for being late.

As she walked over to the area that had been cleared off for the guitar solo contest, Alicia got a look at George, who was standing talking to his twin.  She almost fell over from shock and laughter.

George was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and enough hair gel to make even Snape's hair look clean.  Overall, he looked like he belonged in a bad 1950s Muggle musical.  

"George!" Alicia exclaimed.  She watched him turn around slowly, fully intended to act in a manner suited for the outfit he was wearing.

"What's up, Doll Face?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ok, number one, never call me that again.  Number two, I do hope that you are just talking to Fred, not trying to cheat in any way," Alicia told him, ticking off the numbers on her fingers.  "And number three, where in Merlin's beard did you get those clothes?"

"Alright, one, no problem, Doll Arm," George responded, following Alicia's example by also ticking off the number on his fingers.  "Two, of course I wasn't cheating!  And three, I think this is one of those 'ask no questions, hear no lies' things.  A guy can't give away all of his secrets! But where did you get those fine clothes?"

Alicia looked down at her outfit.  She was wearing a pair of dark almost black jeans, a blue shirt with her name stitched on the right side, and a trucker hat.  She looked like she was about to go work at a car wash.  "A girl can't give away all of her secrets!" she mimicked.

George laughed.  "Fair enough.  Alright, so to decide who goes first, why don't we-"

"You can go first," Alicia interrupted.  She didn't want to hear what kind of crazy plan George had concocted to pick their order.  She was fairly sure it had to do with at least three spells, five broken school rules, and a stuffed penguin.  

He looked a little disappointed, but agreed.  He called out so that everyone in the common room could hear, "Alright, everyone!  Alicia and I are having a little contest tonight!  You see, Alicia here, thinks that she is a better air guitar soloist than I am.  So I challenged her to let you, our peers, victims- I mean friends, and classmates pick the better of us.  So, who's in?"

In unison, the twenty or so people in the room all shot up their hand.  Dennis and Colin Creevy even held up both hands.  

"Excellent," George roared, looking around.  "So, if everyone will just come and watch us each perform, then you can all vote!  Totally democratic!  I don't even want you to think about the fact that I have the power to turn you into a canary with the ease of offering you a Canary Cream.  Or the fact that I could give you a horrible fever by just giving you a Skiving Snack.  Or that I could-"

"George!" Alicia yelled, laughing at his antics.  "If you are trying to threaten our judges… that is totally not fair!" She turned to the crowd and said, "Or the fact that as a senior member of the house Quidditch team, I have the authority to influence the tryouts of certain people that don't pick me as the best!"

Everyone snorted, though a few of the first years were staring at George with a somewhat fearful expression on their faces.  

"Let's get this show on the road!" George yelled.  He waved his wand, extinguishing all the lights, except for a very bright spot-light focused on the center of the room.  

He walked into the lit portion of the room and struck a beginning pose, his back towards the audience.

As his chosen music sounded throughout the common room, the Muggle raised children, screamed.

"Well, this car is automatic!  It's systematic!  It's hydromatic!  Why, it's a greased lightening!" George lip sync, turning around and beginning to dance.  He flapped his arms around, did a scarily accurate version of the Moonwalk, and even (unsuccessfully) attempted to do the Worm.  When the guitar riff came on, though, he truly came alive.

He held his "guitar" up to his chest, staring down at the place where his fingers were moving rapidly over the strings.  Then, in an amazing feat, he placed the guitar behind his head and played it without looking.  He ended with some of the best air guitar jumping Alicia had ever seen.  As the final note sounded through the common room, George gave a last wild strum, before breaking into an enormous grin and bowing exaggeratedly.

The crowd went wild.  The guys in the audience stamped their feet and whistled while the girls screamed themselves blue.  One of the younger girls even seemed to be crying.  

"Alright!  Alright!" Alicia shouted, standing up.  She walked over to George, who was still bowing, pretending to wipe tears from his cheeks.  She hugged him in congratulations and then pushed him out of the lime light.  Everyone laughed.

Alicia struck her beginning pose, which was to look to her right side with her hip cocked, hand on her hip.  The music started and Alicia went immediately into her air guitar solo.  The entire song had the same guitar riff, so Alicia was able to use her best moves.  

"It's so easy, it's so right!  It's so easy, to rock it all night!  If you came to break us down you're heading for the door!  Don't try to act like you're too good for the floor!"  

Alicia spun around with her hands plucking the various strings.  She got down on her knees and leaned back until her head almost touched the ground.  Then she actually lay down on the floor, lifted herself onto her shoulders, and played the guitar under her legs.  

When she stood up, finished with her part of the contest, the room exploded again.  She curtsied in a manner to match George's bow.  She blew kisses at the first year boys sitting off to her left and winked at Katie and Angelina, who were standing in the back of the crowd.

"Encore!  Encore!  Encore!" shouted the crowd.

George ran up to Alicia and spun her around in a huge hug.  

"So!" George shouted to the audience who was still cheering for Alicia. 

"Who's better?" Alicia asked.

The audience silenced; they had forgotten that it was a competition.  

George looked around, "Anyone?"

Alicia stared at all the faces, "Don't any of you have an opinion?"

One of the first years, the boy that Alicia had blown kisses at, stood up.  "Um," he said, pulling at his robes.  "Well, you were both really good… But… Are you really going to make us turn into a canary or not let us join the Quidditch team?"

Alicia and George turned to each other and burst into laughter.  "Of course not!" Alicia managed to spit out before another wave of giggles escaped her mouth.

"Oh," the boy said, sitting down with a red face.

"Anyone?" Alicia asked, looking at the other people in the audience.  "Katie?  Angelina?  Fred?"

Each of her friends shook their heads.

"No way am I getting involved in this," Fred grinned.

"Nope," Angelina agreed.

"No way," Katie declared.

Suddenly, everyone in the audience was in turn saying that they wouldn't pick a winner.

"I don't want to," a girl in the back shouted.

"Yeah, I want to play chaser next year," a fourth year yelled.  Alicia turned scarlet.

"Being a canary was horrible," someone screamed.

"Ok," George said, turning to Alicia.  "I guess it's a tie."

"Yeah…" Alicia responded, turning to him.

"How about a kiss to make up for the disappointment?" George asked, a hopeful grin on his face.

Alicia smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek.  

"What are we down to?" George asked.  "We must be about five hundred forty three thousand, nine hundred and seventy two by now!" 

"Five hundred forty three thousand, nine hundred and seventy one," Alicia answered as she kissed his cheek again.  "But who's counting?"

Laughing, Alicia and George linked arms and stepped out of the portrait hole, into the rest of the world.  

*   *   *   *   *

Yay!  A sequel that hit me at 12:30 this time!  Insomnia has its uses, I guess!  Songs belong to Aerosmith (Walk This Way), John Travolta (Greased Lightening), and Sugar Ray (Mr. Bartender).  Anyway, George rocks my world (as you all know) so review and he may make another appearance.  You never know!


End file.
